


between the two of us

by comingbacktomyage



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Gen, Other, Skam Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbacktomyage/pseuds/comingbacktomyage
Summary: After samstag 20:55 Matteo stays at David’s place til late on Sunday.When he leaves Laura can’t stop asking questions.





	between the two of us

They’ve been staying on the doorstep for a while now, unable to say goodbye after spending over two most amazing days with each other. Matteo kisses David softly one last time.

‘We will see each other tomorrow right?’ He asks with a puppy face while still cupping David’s face after the kiss.

David puts his hand on Matteo’s arm ‘Yes, write to me when the boys are coming’

‘okay’ Matteo slowly walks out backwards while never breaking the eye contact until he reaches the stairs and smiles like stupid. David stays in the door frame adoring his boy with  _that_ look in his eyes as he slowly closes the door.

The moment he closes it, he leans on it, looks up and gets out a little sigh of disbelieve. Disbelieve that all this was reality. He smiles to himself. Takes a few steps foward when he feels his phone buzz. _’I miss you already’._ He can’t believe they are that one sappy couple, but he doesn’t care, he feeds on it.

‘What are you smiling at?’ He looks up to see Laura leaning on the door frame of the living room smirking questionably. She must have seen the whole thing. He doesn’t answer, just laughs a little in embarrassment.

‘Oh come on, you have to tell me everything. I’m making tea’ She says as she storms to the kitchen and doesn’t let David protest.

They sit on some beanbags by the window in the living room. The atmosphere seems cosy, almost as if Laura is trying to make him feel comfortable during this talk tho David doesn’t really need it. He trust her more than anyone.

‘Before you start, i feel like i need to tell you off first’ Her big sister senses are coming out. He stares down to his hands, not wanting to see the look in her eyes. ‘David i was so worried. Where even were you? Have you been at your godmother’s at all? I know you are here now and it’s not that important but-’

‘i’m sorry’ He cuts her off while still looking down, She puts a hand on his arm and he manages to bring his eyes to hers. She has an understanding look in her sight, inviting him to speak.

‘Yes, i did go to my godmother. I came back on Thursday but I just couldn’t do it, I couldn’t face the reality. So i went to…to an abandoned pool and spent the night there. I just wanted to run away’ He pauses not really wanting to think about that moment again.

‘You know that feeling when you just want to cut ties with everyone? Just get away from the whole society?’ Laura hummes in agreement

‘And then after the night i’ve decided to leave and sent Matteo a voice message to say goodbye’

‘I’m jealous, i didn’t get one’ She says trying to lighten the mood seeing how vulnerable these memories make David feel.’Okay, what’s next? I guess now it gets better’

‘Yeah um, he came there and we kind of screamed at each other for a while, i don’t know just out of frustration but then’ He pauses ‘Then he said he loves me’ He says lowering his voice and sight. He gets a little heated and red on his face smiling to himself lightly just thinking about it.

‘Oh my god’ Laura exhales in excitement. She always gets so happy about anything revolving around her brother’s happiness.

‘And then i kissed him and told him i love him too’ Still looking down, not embarrassed, but just feeling very vulnerably open, again, in disbelieve. Laura smiled.

‘We spent the night there, just talking, i don’t know making out. I felt finally safe you know’

‘Why didn’t you come back to sleep here?’

‘I didn’t really feels like i could face the reality yet, i was scared i guess. We kind of just wanted to live in our own bubble for a while. And the next day we spent walking around the city and then we came back here’

‘Yeah, i’ve heard you’ She laughed taking a sip of her tea with a knowing look. Now he was red from embarrassment. He didn’t even want to think about how much she has heard tho her smile was saying a lot.

‘And yeah the rest you know i guess’ He looked everywhere but not at her.

‘Maybe, i don’t know, tell me what i know’ She says teasingly to get more information out of him. They both know what she is talking about.

‘Okay, that’s it, thanks’ He says lifting up from the beanbag. Talking about his sex life with his sister would be too much right now. 

‘Awww my little brother is in love’ She says pulling him down into a hug. He laughs suprised and hugs her, thankful for the sister he has.

‘He is a little ratty, but i can see he cares about you a lot. I trust him’ She says

‘Yeah i care about his a lot too.’

**Author's Note:**

> -this is my first fanfiction and english is not my first language so if you see any mistakes please correct me  
> -i’m open to any criticism and advices cause i’ve enjoyed writing it and i’d like to do it more, feed back would be nice


End file.
